House of Cards
by Cindel A. Royal
Summary: Hatter went though the glass to follow Alice, but he never thought everything would change. Hatter/Alice    Hatter/OC
1. Falling into the Glass

This is my story, I don't own Alice nor Hatter, but I sure wish I did. If I did he'd be happier

Hatter's POV

I stood in front of the looking glass as I watched My Alice leave.

New emotions filled my heart, I didn't like it, I pressed my hand to my chest, and bit on my lip.

A hand came on my shoulder.

I looked to see my new King smirking at me.

"She must be the best oyster that got away" He said smoothly.

"Yeah, I guess" I muttered

"As your King I order you to go after her" He said in a commanding tone.

"Sir?" I looked at him confused, then I glared.

"Why? She said no. you can't force people to love you even if you are the king now" My cheeks burned

He only smiled at me, which pissed me off more, I balled my fist.

"I was talking about for you."

"You…what?" I couldn't think

"Hatter, I see how you looked her; it's the same way I looked at her, only she looks at you the same."

"You gotta be kidding me, Alice don't love me" I said coolly

"No, She does, you better go after her, or you will lose her forever, and that kind pain my friend, no tea will ever stop" He said seriously

"But what about my.." I started to speak but he cut me off.

"Hatter, what's the one thing you want?"

I looked at me self in the looking glass. "….Alice" I whispered, I didn't even know I said something.

"Then go, wonderland will be ok now, and you can always come back, but go before you miss this chance" The King pushed me a bit forward.

I fixed my hat before it fell off, I looked at the King and smiled before I fell through the glass, entering Alice's world.

I landed hard, I coughed a bit.

"That was a bit rougher than I thought" I stood brushing, me self off, when I heard a pained moan.

I looked over a few feet and saw her.

"Alice?" I called out, rushing to her.

I touched her face, she was ice cold.

I could hear men talking from far away, they got closer.

"Help, we have a hurt girl here" I called out

Lights hit my face.

"She's over here"

Then everything moved fast, the men talk between themselves, checking her pulse and such, using a mobile to call for help.

Finally the ambulance arrived.

I watched as men with a stretcher take her away.

One of the men asked who I was, I looked around nervously, I saw tools.

"I'm a worker here, I though I left my gloves here, so I came back and found the girl" I lied

"Oh well she was lucky I guess" He chuckled

"Where are they taking her?" I asked.

"St' John's memorial"

"You think they will let me know if she is ok?"

"I don't know boy, if you wanna know, you better follow them"

"Thanks" I ran off

I asked people on the street the way to the hospital; I finally got there 'round night fall.

I entered the hospital and stopped at desk.

"'Excuse me, might you tell me where they took a girl earlier, she was found on a work site?" I asked the young man.

He typed in to the computer..

"She is on the 3 floor, room 312." He said

"Thank you" I walked off to the elevator.

The elevator dinged on the 3rd floor, I stepped out and looked for the room.

I say a cart with flowers and balloons, I took a single flower, I just couldn't see her empty handed, no could I?

I found the room, and entered.

A woman was sitting in a chair near the bed, and in the bed laid My Alice.

I knocked.

The woman looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Is this a bad time?" I asked softly, not wanting to wake Alice.

"I'm Sorry?" She looked puzzled

"Sorry, My name is Hatter, ma'am, I'm the one who found her"

"Oh" she stood and walked over to me

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would do without her" she said sweetly

"I know whatca mean" I said

"Excuse me?" She asked

"Oh well no one wants to lose someone they love now, so it would be terrible to lose your sister" I put on my charm

"Oh well that's very kind, but Alice is my daughter" She blushed.

"Well easy to make that mistakes, would it be a bother if I could see her after she has gotten well?"

"No problem at all, She is just staying the night, then she can come home tomorrow, here this is our address, why don't you come by in the afternoon sometime, so you can see for yourself." She wrote down an address

"Thank you ma'am" I took the paper in my hand.

"Umm might you give her this please?" I handed her the flower

"yes, thank you for you concern" She hugged me

I was shocked but hugged back.

"Thank you again" She said

"No problem"

She let go, I started to leave.

"By the way what's your name?" She asked

"Hatter ma'am" I smiled

"No dear, your first name?" She asked

"Oh" I looked around and saw a male nurse pass by, his name tag read "David"

"David ma'am"

"Thank you David"

I tipped my hat and walked away.

I felt in my pockets, I have no money to use in this world.

I was looking for a place to sleep; I was very tired from an emotion day.

I walked down the sidewalk, when a man stopped me.

"You looked lost my son" The man said

"Umm, no just looking for a place to sleep" I started to walk again

"Well, son, there is a shelter on rosewood, they welcome men there." He said pointing down the street.

"Do I look homeless to you old man?" I snapped temper flaring

"If you are not homeless then why are you looking for a place to sleep?" He smiled a bit

I looked down, at myself; my clothes were torn, dirty and bloody.

"Sorry, I let my mind take a backseat to my pride" I said quickly

"It happens, come I'll take you there." He took my arm

I followed him, we stopped at an old looking building.

"Here we are, now go inside and tell them Father Michael sent you, good luck young man, and remember the lord watches over all of us" He smiled and then walked away,

I jogged up the steps and knocked on the door. An old woman pushed it open.

Yes?"

"Um Father Michael sent me here" I said unsure.

"Oh well come in child, before you freeze" She opened the door wider so I could slip in.

"Well let me look at you" She pulled on my jacket, being me closer.

"I see far worst" she said patting my chest

"Just need a place to sleep, ma'am" I smiled a bit

"Well I have one bed left, you must of fallen from a lucky star tonight boy-o" She started to walk to a desk

"Hey sign in please, just a legal formality" She sat down sipping coffee

I signed the name I plan to use in this world. David Hatter.

"Well, David" she said looking at the clip board. "Let's find you some clean clothes, oh are you hungry?"

"Yes" I said following her again to a back room

"Well I'll find something for you,…Find something that fits, and put the torn clothes in the bin, I do a good deal of sewing on my days off"

"You don't have to, I'm sure I'll be fine." I said looking at my shirt

"Dear boy, its almost ruined, just let me try and fix it, it's the least I can do for a poor soul like you."

"I like to earn my way ma'am, I don't take handouts" I felt very…weak and lowly.

",Look if you want to earn a place here, then you can help me around here, can you fix things?"

"Well yes, at on point I built my own home, but that's all gone now"

"Well there are many things here to be fixed, and I cant get the state to help, so you fix things and I give you a bed and 2 meals, lunch is on yourself but you should be looking for work too, we try to get you on your feet here." She pulled out a box from a shelf, and handed me a brown bag.

"There is a tooth brush, hair brush, toothpaste, shampoo, and soap in there, just to get you started. Towels are here, they go in the basket when your done, please only take one shirt, one pair of pants, one pair of shoes, one pair of shoes, I don't have too much, like I said its all to get you started." She started to leave

"Thank you, I didn't thing people here would be so helpful"

"Well we do what we can, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" with that she left.

I quickly found a button up shirt and pants that would fit, grabbing a towel, pair of beat up shoes and white socks; I found my way to the shower.

I was happy the shower was empty, I guess all the other men where sleeping or else where.

I showered fast but gently over my new bruises and cuts. Damn that Queen.

I dried off, put the towel in the bin and dressed only in the jeans and my white undershirt which was still in good condition.

I walked bare foot to the kitchen to find the woman making some soup.

I knocked on the wall.

"Oh there you are, well come in and sit, your soup is ready." She poured it in a bowl and placed in front of me, with a side of plain bread.

"Thank you" I said starting to eat

Well eat up I'll be back in a moment"

I was about done when she finally came back, she picked up my things and put them in a dirty red nap sack,.

"My grandson left this here the other night for someone who would need its, his name is David too. I was going to pull the name tag off but it does seem this was meant for you."

She put it beside me, I looked and the name David was printed on it.

"Thank you ma'am" I said with a smile

"Please call me Miss Lilly, they all do"

I nodded and finished my food; I took the bowl to the sink and rinsed it out.

"Well I imagine you would like to go to sleep now" She took my bag, I followed her.

We walked softy into a room full of men, some sleeping, some praying, others talking softly.

"Here" She handed me a pillow, sheet and blanket. "Take the bed at the far end. Good night"

"Thank you again Miss Lilly."

She patted my arm and left.

I made my way to the bed, and start to unfold the sheet and blanket.

"Hey Buddy, what's your story? Old lady take everything you had?" a man asked.

"Something like that." I muttered and crawled into the bed.

I lay on my back and stared at the pipes that maze though the room.

Soon all the men were sleeping, some snored, other whimpered or cried.

I guess things are bad in the human world too, I thought of this and of My Alice, I hope she would be ok, and would remember me. All these answers would come in the morning.

My world started to dim as my eyes grew heavy, I rolled on my side and slipped off to sleep, thinking of the world I left behind and how my new world with Alice would be.


	2. Finding the Oyster

I woke when the sun hit my face, I blinked and looked out the window. It was raining.

I watched the drizzle come down, then I pulled myself out of bed, pulling on the socks and shoes.

I headed for the door, walking past the other men, who stirred waking themselves.

I made my way to the kitchen, It was full of earlier risers and cooking staff, I pulled on the blue button up shirt as I looked for Lilly.

She was no where to be seen.

I shrugged and join the line for breakfast.

I took my tray of food, finding a free spot, I ate fast.

I was itching to have Alice in my arms.

I about ran out of the shelter, reading the address on the small piece of paper.

I found the place easily, it was only 10 blocks from the shelter.

I buzzed the door alarm for the flat.

Her mother, Carol answered. "I was wondering if you were going to show up."

"I keep my promises" I said with a smile.

She let me in, and walked to the hall.

"Alice come meet David" she called down the hallway.

I counted the steps she took, until they stood, she was looking down.

She lifted her head slowly, our eyes finally met.

She gasped "Hatter?"

I was still in shock.

She ran to me, I caught her in my arms, for the hug I so badly wanted.

I held her tight. "Finally" I whispered out

"you have no idea how happy I am to see you" She said.

So many emotions rushed though my heart, I have my Alice, alive and well in arms.

I pulled away to look into those eyes, I couldn't hold back anymore.

I kissed her deeply, she kissed back gripping my shoulders.

We pulled away a bit, I rested my head against hers.

"I missed you"

We kissed again.

I thought my heart would burst.

Our moment was interrupted by her mother clearing her throat.

We both turned, I could feel my cheeks go red.

"Mother, I know him, he helped me find Jack, but Jack was not who I thought he was, So I am with David now" She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Carol stared at her, then me.

Only when Alice took my hand in hers, did Carol smile.

"Well as long as your happy Alice" She paused. "I can see you are going to have to stay from dinner, I will just run to the market, you kids have fun" She was out the door before we could speak.

I shook my head, and looked at my Alice.

She hugged me again, Oh I could do this forever.

"Thank you" she whispered

"For what luv?"

"Everything and coming here to be with me." She nuzzled my neck.

"I don't think I had a choice, I need to be with ya" I smiled kissing her hair.

She gripped me again, then let go.

She looked me over.

"I'm sorry you had to get these" she touched my bruised eye.

"Oh, its all part of the fun" I grinned my wild grin

"I don't think I want to have that kind of fun for a good while" she frown.

"Dear Alice, please no more frowns, its all over, you saved my world, but I rather be here with you now, I don't ever wanna seen another frown, alright?" I looked into her eyes.

She only gave me smile.

"Come sit down with me" She said pulling by my hand to the sofa.

As we sat I natural wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and held her hand in mine with the free arm.

She cuddle to me, sighing happily.

"This feels so nice" she whispered

"Mom said I was only gone an hour, I don't understand"

"Time seems to stop in this world when you enter mine, I mean wonderland." I explained

"I wonder why?"

"Not sure, but I never really wanted to find the science behind it."

"Why not?"

"Not my cuppa tea"

She playfully hit my leg.

"What?"

"cup of tea?" she was smirking

"it's a turn of phrase luv"

She smiled again and cuddle against my chest.

Before I knew she was sleeping peacefully.

I shifted and scooped her up in my arms, I carried her to the room at the end of the hall, I guess it was hers.

I laid her down gently, covering her up with the blanket at the end.

I sat and watched her, brushing back her hair, she smiled.

I placed a small kiss on her forehead before I moved, but she grabbed my arm.

"Stay, lay down with me" She said

I smiled and moved to the other side of the bed, laying next to her.

She turned on her side so we were facing each other.

She pulled my arm up so we could join hands.

Soon she fell back asleep.

I smiled I closed my eyes.

I felt so happy laying there with my Alice.

I felt more emotions than any tea I have ever had, the human world must be heaven because I was sure I was with an angel right now.

Maybe this world would be my new home, and I was happy to be part of it as long as Alice was with me, I was home.


End file.
